


An ordinary day.

by nantro



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ????? i dont know, Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, PERIDOT IS DEAD, Sad, character death yeah i think thats what this is, ended up with me filling it with things i thought were funny, false feelings idk, i dont know what to tag this, i dont quite know where it diverges a few parts just sort of, i had this stuck in my head, i wrote it down and had someone proofread it, im new to this, lapis is sad and in denial, timeline is set before the movie/future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nantro/pseuds/nantro
Summary: Lapis waits for Peridot.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Prelude

The barn was empty today. As it had been for many. Though Lapis was fine with this, Peridot would be back soon enough. She kept the barn tidy and tended to their crops. She might’ve even stayed up late, stargazing. 

One day, Steven came by. “Heeey, Lapis! How’s it, er.. going?” He called out from the ground, she was on the roof of the barn, sprawled out in the sunlight. Must’ve overslept, Lazuli... “Oh, I’m.. Fine, yeah.” Her voice was raspy, yet clear. “That’s good! Very good! Well, I just came over to check up on you.. it looks like there might be some rain later in the day.” Steven beamed, as he always did. She hummed in response, eyes scanning the skyline. “That’s good, I.. like the rain.” She clasped her hands together. “The Gems and I were going to check on the moon base, did... you want to come along?” He asked, shifting his weight to one side. “No, I’m fine..” She replied, keeping her blank expression. “Oh.. alright! If you change your mind you know where to find me!” He exclaimed, excitedly making his way over to the warp pad. A few seconds later the familiar beam cut through the sky, it was just her now. 

Now she was watching Camp Pining Hearts, the faint pattering of rain against the roof was heard. Peridot was bundled up under her blankets, as usual. Storms weren’t her thing. They both knew that, surely. “I think we’re all caught up now, Peri.” She clicked the TV off, unfurling her wings. “I’ll be right back, okay?” With that she flew off, going high into the sky. Just below the clouds as to feel the rain on her hard-light skin.

She arrived back at least an hour later, the rain was reduced to a light drizzle. Lapis touched down just outside the barn doors, moonlight now shining and giving her a faint shadow. Lapis slowly pushed aside a door, shuffling in and kicking off some of the mud from her feet, careful not to wake the lump of blankets in her hammock. She let her eyes adjust to the room, making her way over to one of their meepmorps- the couch- as to not wake Peridot from her sleep, per her request.

Soon enough, the sun was leaking in through some cracks in the wood, waking Lapis from her light sleep. Peridot was still asleep in the hammock, noiseless as always. She quietly tittered, pushing herself up from the tangle of a blanket- no, tripping. And falling, onto the floor. Not without bringing down a few things from the nearby table. That of which includes a little lockbox of which fell open. The faint sound of… Glass called out. Lapis paused, pushing herself to rest on her forearms as her hair dangled in front of her. Tears welling in her eyes as the world around her seemed to shatter into tiny fragments of glass. Lapis felt around for the box, grazing its lid as she tilted her head to look up… And see.

Fragments of green littered the ground where a half-lidded box laid, the careful illusion of company shattered once more. She knew this had happened, all those weeks ago. And denial was one hell of a drug, especially to the one who feared to lose those around her. Lapis shuffled and collected the shards of the Gem she once adored, holding them close as the Barn got smaller, and smaller around her as she shriveled up. Nothing could hide this from her anymore.

Peridot was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ruined myself writing this  
> please give me advice for when I write next


	2. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot finishes up a welcome-home gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of a divergence while i think of stuff

The light shone through the half-shut curtains of the beach house, the muffled sounds of a particular Steven showering and.. Singing, which was much like staring into the sun with how jarring it was.

Peridot closed the door behind her as she stepped around the living room-kitchen combo. She came here to ask for something for her meep morps, but Steven wasn’t quite available- “Loove, like youu.” Peridot paused, one foot above the wood floor. She was either going to wait and disappoint Lazuli, or just grab it. 

You can guess she decided very maturely about what to do as she cautiously opened the door to the bathroom, her visor fogging up as Steven’s humming was now audible. She tiptoed over, half-lidded and trying to find what he called the “toilet plunger”. Oh- there it is, how convenient. She reached over to grab it, totally expecting something to go wrong. It didn’t, why would it?

Peridot firmly held it with both hands, it looked like she was carrying an axe as she slowly made her way for the door, only to slip and fall directly onto the tiles because of how little visibility there was in there. The sound of slipping around on the floor of a tub was heard as Steven jumped and subsequently kicked himself around. _“Oh my STARS!-“_ This was the least favorable outcome. “OhHiStevenI’mborrowingyourrubberdomeonwoodPLEASEdon’tmind-“ She squirmed up and subsequently ran out the door, slamming it behind her. This time she warped out as to avoid walking through the boardwalk with a plunger.

Peridot materialized not too far off from the barn, scrambling over and into it as to finish her meep morp. The interior of the barn was similar to that of a massive worksite, Lazuli was away with the Gems on a mission, so she felt it would be nice to make some sort of welcome-home morp. She was just climbing up the ladder to place the plunger on a support beam, quite happily doing so, and leaving it for a few seconds only for it to pop off and fall for the floor with a sad clunk.

She sighed, nothing was ever easy for her. Peridot descended the ladder to pick it up, also floating over some nails and a hammer. This was going to work whether it wanted to or not. She reached the top and carefully (not) stuck the plunger back onto the beam, this time softly (not) placing a nail on one side and hammering it down. That was the first time she didn’t hit her finger, take that, hammer!!

Peridot, of course, thought too soon as she hit her thumb with the hammer, dropping the nail she was holding down to the ground. It wasn’t worth the time or effort to pick it up, so she moved on reluctantly with placing a second nail into the opposite side of the rubber dome. This time with astounding success. Never let Peridot near anything sharp, it’s a 50/50 she is going to stab someone accidentally.

She totally seemed this plunger strung up by two nails secure, so she tried to put her hand on it and it bent a little bit. This was not satisfactory. And she had a totally amazing idea, which was totally awful and overly complicated! A brilliant idea which involved stringing one end of the plunger to the ceiling. Now both sides were totally supported and definitely wouldn’t break under weight. 

Thankfully Peridot had already strung up her new style meep morp, a statue of her and Lazuli’s first time flying, most definitely accurately describing how much Peridot feared heights, given the still frame of her kicking her legs around much to her own dismay. She huffed in quiet contemplation, congratulating herself mentally on such a good morp. Now she had to disassemble the construction zone that was her setup.

It only took several hours to disassemble, that’s practically a record for Peridot.

Just as she finished up tossing the ladder into a pile of metal, the faint sound of the warp pad materializing someone rang out. Peridot poked her head up and sort of semi panicked while kicking a few loose objects she left around out of the way. Footsteps got gradually closer as she nudged the barn door open just enough to poke her head out to see Steven. 

“Oh, hello Steven! Just the Gem- no, Human I wanted to see.” She exclaimed, a wide smile plastered along her face. “It’s not like I know any other humans!” He squinted, his hair was wrapped in a towel, almost as if he was taking a shower earlier and didn’t have a hairdryer. Weird how that happens- wait, that isn’t a heating coil you see back there- no, no no that isn’t it. “So uh… What’ve you been working on, if you don’t mind me asking?” He clasped his hands behind his back, teetering on his feet.

Peridot thought for a second. “Would you be content if I said it was a deep and wholehearted meep morp meant for someone?” She gave an innocent smile, trying not to fall out of the awkward position she was leaning into with the door. “Totally.” Steven took a few steps back. “Can I get my toilet plunger back after you’re done with... Whatever?” He motioned his hand around, Peridot loosely followed. “We’ll see!” She laughed, closing the door as she poked back inside and closed the door. Steven rolled his eyes, he wasn’t getting it back anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another midnight write when an idea got stuck in my head, I don't quite know how canon this is to the story so ill either come back and edit it or just put it at the end as a fluff piece or something


	3. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet visits.

Lapis lay in her hammock, curled up as if she were the coldest being in the universe. She hadn’t cleaned up anything except.. that. She couldn’t even bring herself to say what it was. She wasn’t strong enough, not yet.

The quiet creaking of the door and subsequent footsteps aren’t alarming to her, she doesn’t care. She only shifts slightly when it calls out to her. “Lapis,” Garnet said, taking the few steps to reach the hammock Lapis resided in. “What do you want, Garnet..” She huffed, rolling over to face away from her. Garnet pulled over a small stool, taking a seat next to Lapis. “I’m here to talk, Gem to Gem.” Lapis kept silent, quietly contemplating.

Soon enough she rolled over, slightly pushing herself up to look at Garnet. “What about-.. wait, don’t tell me.” Lapis raised her hand. “It’s about her, right? I’m fine, I just need time-“ She continued. “I’m here to talk about you. And how you are doing, Lapis.” Garnet sounded serious, but when didn't she. Lapis shut up after that, opening her mouth to speak but closing it. “Tough cookie, I know. You don’t have to talk about it all, I just want to help you understand.” Garnet would have looked warm, should she not be wearing her glasses. “I- Well.. I’m, fine.. You know this.” Lapis struggled to lie, she could feel the hard exterior shell starting to crack. “I don’t know that, Lapis. loss.. does things to people, I know it all too well.” Garnet adjusted her glasses slightly, tilting her head down for a moment. “But that’s just temporary, a loss can make way for new.. even better things.” She continued. 

Lapis sort of shifted to lay down again, staring at the ceiling. “Recovering from loss is hard, and you’re.. really brave for fighting it head-on.” Garnet chuckled, smiling softly. “Maybe braver than me, even.” Lapis softly grinned, clasping her hands together. “I suppose it’s.. difficult, to understand why she did what she did, felt what she felt..” She sighed. “Peridot made me feel like I could be.. Redeemed, maybe even loved. After everything I’ve done wrong, after the countless pains I’ve inflicted..” Lapis teared up slightly, moving her hand to wipe the tears away.

“And that’s what makes you miss her so much, yes?” Garnet asked. All Lapis could muster was a subtle nod. “It’s okay to cry, Lapis. It’s always okay..” She reassured, smiling again. “Well, I just..” Lapis quietly sniffed. “Sometimes I feel like she isn’t gone.. like I could reach out and grab her.” She exhaled, mustering up any strength she had to speak. “Most days feel.. fake, without her around.. like a dream.” She paused, her lip wavering. “I’m here, Lapis.. you can talk about anything for however long you want,” Garnet reassured, moving a hand to Lapis’ shoulder. “If you just want me here, I’ll be here for as long as you want.” Lapis nods, a semi steady stream of tears coming from her eyes as she closes them.

“I loved her..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, was a bit stumped on how to actually write this.


	4. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot have a chat.

The air was crisp around the barn; it was only a few months after Peridot had happily shown Lazuli the welcoming meep-morp. A few months after, Lazuli nearly cried, hugging Peridot so hard she thought she would shatter. Not much had changed in their routine since then, Lazuli still.. ‘slept,’ while Peridot worked tirelessly on her next feat of engineering, which performed one task.

It was shortly after the sun came up that she looked up to see Lapis watching. She paused what she was doing, her face turning a soft green hue as she fumbled with both her wrench and her words. “Oh- Lazuli! How long have you.. been there?” She caught herself by the end, grabbing the wrench with both hands and holding it to her chest.

“I’m sure you can answer that yourself, Peridot..” Lapis snorted, lifting her arms to stretch with a yawn. “Oh-oh, well... I never really kept track- but that’s beside the point! How long have you been.. you know.. watching me?” She swallowed the air, fidgeting with the wrench. “Oh, I dunno.. a little while, maybe?” Lazuli chortled, pushing herself up to hop down to the ground level. 

Peridot watched as Lapis came down, sometimes she was glad the visor covered her face. If it didn’t, Lapis would be able to see just how green her blush was. But that's beside the point. “We never really spoke much about that morp you made.” Lazuli set herself down in front of Peridot, looking down at the robot. Peridot instinctively began to tinker with it carefully. “Well- there wasn’t much to talk about, I felt it would be… nice. To make you a welcoming morp.” 

She handed Peridot a screwdriver, she happily accepted it and unscrewed a panel. “I suppose so, but it seemed to have a lot of significance to you.” Peridot could feel her face heat up, so she instead decided to make the robot do two things instead of one, which would involve taking it apart and rebuilding it.

“Well- yeah, I missed you... I thought it would be a good way to.. express it.” Yeah! Express was the right word.. right? She didn’t know. “Yeah..” Lapis watched Peridot fumble around with the robot, smirking softly. They both knew they simply enjoyed being around each other. Words didn’t need to describe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a shorter one today, trying to figure out how I want to organize the schedule for posting these.  
> all I know so far is it's 1:1 posting of past/present


End file.
